villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darth Tormen
Darth Tormen was a male pureblood Sith Lord during the Cold War. He was one of the Sith commanders of the covert Imperial attack on Corellia. He serves as an optional final antagonist of the Bounty Hunter Storyline in Star Wars The Old Republic. Biography During the Cold War, Tormen invited the latest Champion of the Great Hunt to his flagship, the Tyrant after the bounty hunter was framed by the Republic for a kilometre-long list of false crimes. He was annoyed when the Hunter refused to be disarmed by the welcoming party and killed them in self-defense. Cutting to the chase, he offered the Hunter not only a substantial sum, but the chance for revenge against the two individuals responsible for the framing: Jedi battlemaster Jun Seros¸ and Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus. But as the two are on Coruscant, beyond the Hunter's reach, they would need to lure them away from the Republic capital. His plan centers around Corellia, whose government chose to secede from the Republic but a significant resistance refuses Imperial rule. But before they could proceed, Tormen assigned the Hunter to chase down the two main obstacles that threaten to hinder his plan: Zale Barrows on Belsavis and General Thelonia Redrish on Voss. After the Hunter was successful with both targets, Tormen recalled the Hunter to his flagship just as he finishing up the Rabaan campaign. However, Republic Special Forces assaulted the Tyrant. The attack was swift and Tormen and most of the crew were sealed off in different sections of the ship. The Hunter was able to fight off the Republic forces and regain control of the ship. Tormen soon executed the surviving bridge crew after learning that the captain was dead. Turning his attention back to the Hunter, Tormen explained his plan to lure in both Seros and Janarus. If Corellia is conquered, the Republic would send in military forces. But if the the planet were to secede from the Republic, their enemies would be forced to try diplomacy. The Hunter would track down the three high-ranking resistance leaders, whom Tormen would force into agreeing to sign a compact. As Corellia is officially declared to be under Imperial rule, Janarus would have no choice to but to journey to the founding planet of the Republic to ratify the treaty, but not before Seros convinces him he can rally the Green Jedi to strike back. Tormen was confident that Seros will take to the battlefield instead of acting through proxy as he previously did with the Hunter. Once all the pieces fell into place and the secession treaty was signed, Tormen then dispatched the Hunter to eliminate Seros and retrieve his personal effects, which also contain Janarus' itinerary. Tormen stayed behind at the Corellian legislature to await a strike team of Green Jedi Seros sent to rescue Tormen's captives and tear up his sham treaty. Tormen easily slew them all. He then decrypted Seros' datapad and instructed the Hunter on how to board Janarus' flagship. After arriving on Chancellor Janarus flagship, the Hunter can choose to either kill Janarus or kill Darth Tormen. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant